walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Woodbury Resident 9 (TV Series)
This Woodbury resident is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She is a resident of Woodbury. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about this woman's life before or as the outbreak began. She may have lived in or near Woodbury before the outbreak. Post-Apocalypse Season 3 "Walk With Me" This Woodburian walks on the sidewalk along the main street in town as she carries a box. Close by, Rowan is giving a tour to Andrea and Michonne. "Say the Word" After the BBQ, this woman arrives at the arena with several other residents, excited to witness the upcoming show. She and the rest of the townspeople cheer on Merle and Martinez as they participate in a gladiator fight involving several chained zombies. "Hounded" As Andrea and the Governor chat outside, this woman walks down the street going about her business. "Made to Suffer" This resident is among those woken up by the gunshots and explosions throughout town. After Rick's group leaves Woodbury and the fight ended, the woman is summoned to the arena for an announcement. When it is revealed that Merle and his brother were captured and deemed responsible for the night's attacks, she and the others jeer and demand death for both perpetrators. "The Suicide King" The woman continues to jeer as Merle and Daryl are forced to fight each other to the death. When Maggie and Rick begin shooting and throwing smoke grenades in the arena, the resident is helped up by Milton and they both flee the arena. The next morning, this woman is among the crowd of angry Woodburians demanding to leave town, but are prevented from doing so by Martinez and the guards. She also witnesses the horrific death of Richard Foster, who was attacked and killed by zombies that had broken into town. "Home" As Woodbury turns into a police state, this woman remains as an active citizen and can be seen helping in the gardens on the main street. "I Ain't a Judas" The residents are recruited to help fortify the windows along the buildings of the main street as they anticipate further attacks by Rick's group. This woman carries plywood as she delivers it to a building set to be barricaded. "Prey" This woman takes a stroll around the main street. "Welcome to the Tombs" In Woodbury, this resident is among the townspeople mobilized to attack the prison. She rides in the back of a military truck with the other militia and storm the prison upon arrival. After finding no one inside, she splits off into one of the groups to search the prison. However, they are repelled with alarms, smoke grenades, and gunshots. She and the other Woodburians flee the prison into their cars and they drive off. Out on the road, the Governor furiously pulls over the convoy and she is among the soldiers to get out and listen to Karen and Paul yell back at the Governor and Allen, refusing to fight back as it was a slaughter and chaos at the prison. Instead, the woman and the other residents were murdered by the Governor in a rage as he opened fire on the crowd. Her body was later found by Michonne, Rick, and Daryl as they traveled to Woodbury. Death ;Killed By *The Governor This woman is among the residents shot to death by the Governor after refusing to return to the Prison to continue fighting. Killed Victims This list shows the victims this woman has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies Appearances TV Series Season 3 *"Walk With Me" (No Lines) *"Say the Word" *"Hounded" (No Lines) *"Made to Suffer" (No Lines) *"The Suicide King" *"Home" (No Lines) *"I Ain't a Judas" (No Lines) *"Prey" (No Lines) *"Welcome to the Tombs" (No Lines) Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Deceased Category:Woodbury Category:TV Series Category:Extras Category:Background Characters Category:Woodbury Army Category:Unnamed Category:Antagonists